


I Learnt to Make you Sing

by mintyah



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyah/pseuds/mintyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim watches Jason work, and Jason does his best to make Tim sing for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Learnt to Make you Sing

Tim’s breath comes out in shallow gasps and low groans as strong fingers tug on his hair and grip at his throat. Jason is wedged between his thighs and is lavishing his body with attention, mouthing along his chest then his hips, his tongue darting out to stroke the flesh below his belly button.  
His lips are chapped and Tim can feel the dryness against his inner thigh where he’d left a kiss before moving lower and-  
A high keen escapes his lips as the wet heat of Jason’s tongue licks a long stripe down his cock, taking the head in his mouth and slowly, teasingly moving up and down. Jason brought his hands up and pushed against Tim’s hips, keeping him pinned to the bed when Tim wanted nothing more than to thrust up.  
Looking down through hooded eyes Tim could see his erection vanish between Jason’s lips “J-jay mnngg- Jason please, pl-“  
Jason's tongue curls around the tip, cutting him short and pulling a groan deep from Tim's throat before plunging down and taking as much of him as he can in his mouth. His hands were gripping his ass and lifting him off the bed, pulling him in further and deeper. Tim can feel Jason's throat working around him and wants to cry out, scream his name and paint his skin with his cum.  
Instead he pants heavily, eyes clenched shut and buries his face in the pillow beside his head. They were in Jason's room and it smelled like him, a heady mixture of leather cigarettes and a hint of motor oil. He breathes it in and lets it settle on his tongue, whining around the taste as Jason kneads his ass with strong fingers. He was huffing out sounds under his breath, meaningless words and he could feel the flush covering his cheeks and neck, creeping down his chest.  
Jason gives his left ass cheek a persistent squeeze until his flickering gaze is pulled down to meet Jason’s steady one. 

His lips were pulled tight around his dick but Tim could tell from the look in Jason’s eyes that he was smirking and if his mouth wasn't currently occupied he’d do his best to kiss that look right off his face. Instead he reaches out and slides his hand across Jason’s cheek, following the line of his jaw and tracing it back up to his hairline. Sweat had slicked parts of Jason’s hair to his head, the white tuft at the front falling into a damp curl across his forehead. Tim pushes it back, brushing his fingers through his locks and grabbing on tight, pulling and rubbing against his skull.  
Jason’s grip on his hips loosen for a second as he tugged harshly on his hair, he groaned deep in his throat, his eyes slipping closed and the muscles shuddering around Tim’s cock. His eye’s flashed open and he gave Tim a determined look, his grip strengthened as he renewed sucking him off with vigour. Lifting his ass in the air and forcing Tim to face fuck him.  
Tim trilled, letting loose, crying out, calling Jason’s name out like a prayer, singing hymns in pleasure and adoration.  
With a palm against his balls and a flick of Jason's tongue against the tip of his dick he felt himself falling over the edge, tensing up and releasing down Jason’s throat.

He lay back boneless, spent, his skin tingling in pleasure and afterglow as Jason let go and slithered up his body, curling over him, pressing their mouths together and lazily licking his way past Tim’s lips. His erection presses up against Tim’s stomach, proud and begging for attention, but it was going to have to wait a moment. Two moments maybe.  
His fingertips find their way to Jason’s rib cage, trailing down across his abdomen and licking across his hip bones “honestly Jay, that performance” Tim licks his lips “that performance, would have me believe that sucking me off was practically your new found religion. I recommend frequent worshiping, you know, to keep your gods happy and whatever.”  
Jason chuckles and tightens his hold around him.  
“What can I say, babybird” he left a soft kiss against his throat “I just fucking love making you sing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, finally my first post over here and its pwp.  
> I didn't have a beta for this so i hope there aren't too many errors? If anyone spots anything i'd be super grateful if they'd let me know.


End file.
